Pink Ribbons
by lrmingo63
Summary: One-shot SolKar. Rated M for Smut.


**Some depressing SolKar. This is my OTP, next to a bunch of others. But this hits the serious number one spot. Rated M for smut.**

And sorry if I didn't get the whole Troll sexual reproduction thing right. D:

Sollux sat at the edge of his seat, excited for his beloved matesprite, Karkat Vantas, to enter the room. It going to be Karkat's birthday tomorrow, the day he turned 12 sweeps old. And though it pained him to think about it, he knew even afterwards, Karkat didn't have much time left. Ever since his 11th birthday, Sollux has been trying to spend as much time with him as possible; holding him, making him feel special…

And though Karkat didn't want to admit it, he knew what Sollux was trying to do. And he tries to avoid all of the attention he's been getting. He knows it will only hurt Sollux more when Karkat were to pass. Although, he didn't escape this time; Sollux had something _special _in store (and that is no exaggeration *wink wink*).

Karkat entered his hive, spotting Sollux sitting at his kitchen table, holding a little box in his hands. He tried to hide a slight smile as he Sollux there, yearning for him. Sollux got up and approached him, leaving the box behind. He wrapped him in a hug, though his hug was much firmer and warmer to Karkat's notice.

Karkat hugged him back, maybe not as tightly but pretty close. He shook as every second of what he had left passed by him. After a few minutes of embrace, they release each other, with Sollux smiling down at him.

"Tho, KK…" Sollux chirped. "I had thomthing… "thpecial" in mind for uth today…"

"And.. w-what would that be, fuckass?" Karkat mumbled. He failed to hide his nervous stutter.

Sollux rubbed his shoulders to put him at ease and to make him a bit less nervous. "Do you thee that box right there?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Go open it."

Sollux released Karkat's shoulders, allowing him to go for the box, and taking off the yellow-and-black striped ribbon. He lifted up the small top of the box, and it contained a small bucket. The box itself wasn't as small as one might've thought, though the bucket was miniature, it was a decent size for those types of actions.

Karkat looked back at him, confused. "Captor..?"

Sollux shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I wath juth thinking… we've never done that thince… you know… And I figured why not now?"

Karkat looked down at the bucket to see a pink ribbon wrapped around the handle. "And the…?"

"I… wanted it to be a girl." Sollux blinked at him, becoming mildly flustered at his own gesture.

Karkat looked at him for awhile, wondering if he should go through with this. Sollux was going to be very lonely after today, even with Feferi and the others around. If he had just a piece of Karkat with him…

"O….Okay. Fine."

Sollux stared at him. "Would you really?"

"..Yes. And I mean, when will we ever get this fucking chance again, right?" He tried to chuckle as if it were supposed to be a joke. Sollux was completely serious.

Sollux gave a slight smile. "…Okay then. Come with me?" He held out his hand, which was shaking slightly. Not only from anticipation but also from fear. It was five hours until midnight. Karkat gladly took his hand, holding the bucket with his other. Sollux lead him to Karkat's bedroom, sitting himself down onto the bed, with Karkat next to him. Karkat put the bucket onto the night stand.

"KK… are you thure you do?" Sollux asked Karkat, inching closer to him.

"….." Karkat stayed silent for a moment, before putting on a serious face. "Yeah. Yes. I do. I'm completely serious a-about this…" Sollux chuckled at his stutter, finally leaning in for a kiss while cupping Karkat's face. Karkat wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck, pulling him downward so Sollux was on top of him.

He could already feel the erections (yes, plural) of Sollux right where his own were. The simple kissing soon become exchanged of tongue in both of the troll's tonsils. Sollux stopped this briefly, sitting up to take of his shirt. He then proceeded to lightly kiss and nibble down Karkat's neck. Karkat squirmed at this a little bit, and lightly pressed Sollux's head closer.

Sollux hiked his hands up Karkat's back, slowly sliding his shirt off. After words his proceeded to unbuckle Karkat's belt. He ripped the belt clean off, ripping some of the belt holes from the jeans Karkat was wearing, and chucked it across the room.

As Sollux slowly slipped Karkat's pants off, it left Karkat wondering why Sollux was in such a hurry. What were the chances of this succeeding? This was the only chance Sollux had to prove to Karkat just how much he loved Karkat. It frightened Karkat to see that Sollux's feelings were much more intense than he had thought previously.

As Sollux slowly and tenderly kiss down Karkat's abdomen, Karkat became increasingly frightened. He had never experienced this sort of loving devotion before. It scared him to know what would happen. Well, he knew the nutshell but… what would it feel like? Would he feel truly loved?

Before Karkat could answer his own thought, a jolt shot up through his body, causing him to clench his teeth. He narrowed his eyes towards Sollux, who had proceeded to slowly sliding his dual-tongue across Karkat's bulge. Karkat let little gasps escape his breath as Sollux continued.

The licking gave him a feeling of pleasure which Karkat himself was extremely unfamiliar with. It felt weird yet pleasuring at the same time, actually. Sollux get closer and closer to the tip of the bulge, with Karkat's gasps getting quicker and louder every second. Finally, Sollux grabbed it with his lips, slowly inserting it into his mouth, thrusting it inward and outward, slurping and sucking continuously. Karkat's gasps turned into continuously huffing and puffing, as Sollux went faster and faster.

It was an extremely pleasurable feeling to him; is this what it's supposed to feel like?

Sollux eventually stopped, sitting up and wiping his own excess fluids off of his own mouth, mainly by licking his lips and smirking. Karkat sat up, wondering what to do next. A light bulb went off in his brain, instructing him what was to happen next.

While Sollux was sitting sitting up, Karkat slowly sunk his head down, sticking it in between Sollux's legs. After first he was surprised; he thought Sollux having two bulges was just a rumor. But apparently it was true. He grabbed the one, slowly sliding his thumb across it, while starts to suck the other. He couldn't help but make seemingly loud and obnoxious slurping sounds, but he himself wasn't quite sure what he was doing anyways.

Sollux stiffened by the surprising action of Karkat. Though he didn't expect this, he lightly pressed Karkat's head down further. Sollux's back arched as Karkat continued this. Though, Sollux was feeling upset inside.

He felt as if this was going too quickly, as if this will end all too soon. Sollux wanted to spend Karkat's final hours on just being smothered and loved until Karkat stopped breathing. He looked down at Karkat who continued the pleasuring actions on Sollux's organs. He was surprisingly good at it for a virgin.

Sollux knew he had to get this moving before it was too late. He wanted to show Karkat just how much he loved him. He was running out of time. He slowly lifted Karkat's head off of his bulges, with Karkat giving a confused frown, his face a mess. Sollux looked at him for a moment before locking him into a deep, tongue-hockey kiss. He swung himself around so he was sitting against the pillows with Karkat on top of him.

He couldn't take it much longer; he was now craving it. He wanted to be inside of Karkat. He wanted to hear his moaning, the sweet noise of Karkat screaming his name. And then once it would be over, the bucket would be filled. Sollux would hold Karkat as tightly as possible until the time came.

The thought made Sollux nervous, but he knew he couldn't be, especially now. Sollux lifted Karkat once more, inserting both of his bulged into Karkat as carefully as possible. A loud gasp mixed with a small scream was heard from Karkat, as he clenched his teeth and a candy red blush spread across his grey face.

Karkat felt extremely strange once again; having not one, but two throbbing organs inside of him. As much as he would hate to admit it, he has read enough romance novels (even the dirty ones) to know what to do next, but was slightly unsure. What if he screwed up? What if he upsetted Sollux?

He shook the bad thoughts out of his head. Karkat had decided to listen to his instincts. Karkat slowly rose himself up, partially removing the bulges from himself, and dropped back down onto Sollux, who gave a bit of a moan and a huff, a mustard colored blush spreading across his own face. Karkat met eyes Sollux, as Sollux gave him a slight nod. It was now or never.

Karkat repeated the action, this time dropping down a bit harder. He repeated this, and he felt the pleasure in his body multiply. Sollux had a tight grip on Karkat's sides, even starting to lift him simultaneously to Karkat's thrusting. The gasping between the two became louder, as the moans did as well.

This constant motion went on for a little bit, but the intercourse didn't stop. For the next while, they tried different positions, screaming each other's names in pleasure but at the same time in love. Though as the deadline drew nearer, the two did eventually get tired. Sollux pulled Karkat next to him. He gave him a long, deep kiss on Karkat's forehead. Finally releasing, he level his eyes with Karkat's.

"I love you KK…" He gave a slight smile, as the words sweetly glided out of his mouth.

"I-I.. love you too, Sollux." Even Karkat couldn't help but smile. But the slight happiness did not last long.

In a matter of a half hour, Sollux was already asleep. Both still undressed, Sollux had wrapped himself around Karkat, stuffing his head into his bare stomach. Karkat, however, couldn't sleep. He was feeling weak. And then it hit him;

It was time.

"Haaah.. F-Fuck… not now…" He whispered to himself. He decided he needed to leave there, and quickly. After a few minutes of struggling he managed to get out of Sollux's death grip without waking him up. He sliding out of the bed, grabbing his underwear that was originally on the floor. Hesitating, he also grabbed Sollux's t-shirt. He put it on, smelling the honey flavored cologne Sollux always wore.

He quickly ran out of the room, careful not to knock over the filled bucket on the nightstand. He shoved through the obstacles before him, mainly furnature, and ran out of his hive, to reveal that it had started to storm. The thunder and lightening intimidated him slightly, but he began to run as far from the hive as he could.

Even only after running a few minutes, he could hear something behind him. Something… around a little taller than himself. His hearing was becoming muffled, as he couldn't hear whatever the figure was saying. Soon, he began to run slower. Much slower. Eventually, he collapsed onto the ground into a small puddle with it still raining. The figure stopped before it, leaning down towards him. Karkat finally saw that Sollux had followed him, only wearing his pants and completely forgetting his own shirt.

"KK….why? Why did you leave?"

Karkat couldn't reply. His throat was choked with sadness and fear. The fear itself was slowly starting to fade into a more relaxed feeling.

"KK… anthwer me! KK!" Sollux shook Karkat, but he just wouldn't say anything. Tears started to roll down Sollux's face, landing in the puddle Karkat was laying in. Soon enough, Karkat had began shedding tears as well.

"S.. Sollux…" Karkat whispered hoarsely. He sounded extremely weak. Time was almost up.

"What? What ith it KK? Pleathe tell me." Sollux grabbed Karkat's face with his hands, bringing it up to his own tear covered face.

"I just wanted to say that… f-fuck… I know I'm going to be gone, but…" He tried to give a slight smile. "You… were the best friend I had ever fucking met. No, more than a friend…" He coughed, some of his blood came from the cough. Sollux was stuck with horror.

"KK… pleathe. Try to hold on. Pleathe…"

"I'm sorry Captor… My time is up…" A few final tears dripped from Karkat's eyes. He could no longer speak. His ears discontinued functioning.

"Whaa… KK? KK?" Sollux shook Karkat slightly. "Karkat! Karkat! Don't leave! Answer me!" Sollux kept screaming at him, as Karkat's eyes slowly started to shut. He could no long hear the screams and begging of Sollux. His breathing became slow and staggered. Eventually, however, his breathing stopped. His body become limp.

Sollux clenched his teeth, knowing it was useless to hold back his tears. He stuffed his face into Karkat's lifeless one, crying into it. It was over, he thought. He's gone. Forever. Then he noticed something. He felt something sharp in his pocket, as if it were folded up.

Using his one hand, he reached into his pocket, feeling a folded piece of paper. He took it out, seeing that was a note. Slowly putting Karkat down, he sat on his bottom, opening the note and reading it. It was obviously Karkat's handwriting; no one's handwriting was that terrible.

"Captor.

We both knew that this day was coming. But not only us, everyone did. Gamzee, Nepeta, everyone. And I knew how fucking scared you were of this moment. I ran because I didn't want you to wake up to some corpse. That'd be fucking creepy. And who knows what you'd fucking do to it. Perverted fuck ass.

…Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'll… miss you, I guess. I understand it's gonna be fucking lonely without my dominating self to keep you out of trouble. But fucking Gamzee or Feferi can do that. And as for.. the bucket….

Make sure it's a girl. Or I'll fucking kill you in the afterlife, mustard blood.

Karkat"

Sollux knew that half of the note wasn't intended to be insulting. He knew Karkat always had trouble expressing himself "the right way". At the bottom of the note, there was an extremely poorly-drawn heart next to Karkat's signature. And next to that, a hole was punched with the pink ribbon from the bucket tied onto it.

The knot was very sloppy as well, but Sollux didn't care. He lifted Karkat up, and carried him back to his hive, along with the note. Soon he got there, and laid Karkat onto the bed. Sollux sat on the other side, soon laying down next to Karkat. Putting the note in between them, he wrapped his arms around Karkat, knowing that he couldn't do the same back at him.

Tears started to roll down his face as he fell back asleep.


End file.
